Shrek x Trump
by B1u3s
Summary: Literally a story I wrote for someone on Instagram and needed a place to post so I could send to her. Story is about Shrek and Trump gettin steamy in a swamp


One day the comb-over haired man walked into the nastiest-- yet most beautiful swamp he had ever seen.

Who is this man you ask?

Well he's the one and only Donald J. Trump, and right now he was looking for the perfect place to build a wall.

SUDDENLY--

A, what seems like an orge, came out of porta-potty.

"What are you doing in my swamp!", growled the green orge.

Surprised, yet captivated by that luscious voice, Trump jumped back and found himself gazing into the big round eyes of this orge.

Trump fumbled for words as he continued to stare at him. 'This is no time for fooling around. Back to what I came for', Trump thought.

" Hello, Mr. (Handsome) Orge I'm terribly sorry to inform you that I will be building my wall here... So you have to leave the premises", Trump said.

He tried to seem confident, but that perfectly sculped body was making him weak to his knees.

"First, the names Shrek. Second, I don't care what you're doing but unless you still have stuff to do in life I suggest you leave", Shrek growled again with that sexy voice of his.

That was it.

This was the moment Trump knew we he wanted this orge-- this _Shrek_ \-- inside him.

Trump said only three words after that, " I. Want. You", then he jumped Shrek and started making out with him.

"Mmm", moaned Shrek. Though he was angry, this felt amazing so he decide to just do it. Although there was one problem... He loves dominance.

Shrek turned this orange man over and violated his mouth with his (unusually big) tongue and Trump melted.

" Nnn, Shrek I want you to fuck the daylights out of me all day and fill me up with your orge cum!!", Trump moaned out in a sexy voice. Shrek nearly came right there. He carried Trump (he knew his name cause he's the pres obvi) into his home and threw him down.

Right when Shrek was about rip all the clothes off the orange man, something, or someONE, broke him out of his pleasure induced trance.

"Watcha doing Shrek and who's that guy with the comb-over", Donkey said. Trump blushed fiercely and tried to fix his hair, but Shrek soothed him and said, " It's okay, I think you're beautiful." Trump was even more flushed.

Now to get rid of the annoyance...

"DONKEYY!! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOME! GETT OOUT!!"

Donkey being the donkey he his just tilted his head and Shrek lost it. He took Donkey, opened the door, and slung him far away. All you could see of him was just a sparkle in the sky.

Shrek stomped his way back into the cabin and ripped all his clothes off. Next was the beautiful man laying on his couch, shirt unbuttoned, hair combed over (but where he looks bald-ish), and looking sexy af.

Shrek moaned at the sight and grew even harder.

To his surprise, Trump pull at him to the couch and pushed him on it. Shrek was baffled, 'What was he doing'. As Trump started to bite his finger and trail his finger down his exposed torso, Shrek figured it out.

Strip Tease. Oh yea

"Just sit there and enjoy.", Trump moaned, " I'm so hornny." He started to slowly unbuttoned his pants and trailed slowly down over the bulge in his pants."Nnnn, I really want you Shrek~~."

Shrek didn't know how long he would last and wanted Trump to hurry up. So he voiced it, "Donald J. Trump, if you don't hurry up, I will push you down right know and fuck the hell out of you.".

Not that bad of an offer.

Trump took his clothes off. 'Finally', Shrek thought as he went to grab the orange man. But before he could, Trump shook his finger and said, " No, no, no. I need to be prepared. Trust me it'll be worth it." He sucked on his fingers and then turned around. He started playing with his hole then pushed one in.

"Nnnn", Trump moaned while he started to pushed his finger in and out of that twitching hole.

*Stopp*

[I literally had to stop right here cause I feel embarrassed and stupid writing this HOW DO PEOPLE DO THIS STUFF, UUUGHH...Please Tøp get me through..I'm Dun.]

*We're Back*

He pushed a second in and not long after, a third. He had been pushing against his prostate and was now on his knees moaning so loud, Shrek was pretty sure Donkey could hear. But he was starting to get frustrated-- sexually frustrated that is. He creped(?) up on Trump and pulled his fingers out of that delicious hole. Shrek started stroking his orge cock, slicking it with pre-cum. Then he pushed in.

" Nnn, ahhh!! Shrek, you're so BIG. Deepperr~~~", Trump said moaning in a sexy~ voice. Shrek complied.

He started to thrust violently in to that tight space, loving the feeling of ripples of muscle sliding against his cock.

"Trump you're so goddamn tight I'm bout to cumnn.", Shrek groaned.

" A- ahh, mee too".

"Say my name, Donald".

" Shreekkk~~~!!", Trump moaned/screamed as he came and felt Shreks cum fill his insides.

Shrek pulled out of Trump and said in that low, sexy voice of his, "I hope you know it's no orge yet".

~~DONE~~

Sooooooo embarrassing, uuuughhhhh first. fanfic I ever wrote and you're welcome for this piece of garbage my mind produced.


End file.
